villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Predator
|hobby = Killing anyone that gets in his way. |goals = Kill the Fugitive Predator (succeeded). Prevent the Predator Killer from being delivered to humanity and kill anyone who stands in his way. Kidnap Rory McKenna and use his DNA to become one of the most powerful and strongest augmented Yautja in his clan. Kill Quinn McKenna (all failed). |crimes = Torture Stalking Corruption Kidnapping Mass murder Assassinations |type of villain = Monstrous Hybrid}} The Ultimate Predator, also known as the Assassin Predator or the Upgraded Predator, is the main antagonist of the 2018 science-fiction action horror film The Predator, the fourth installment of the Predator franchise. He is an augmented super-soldier Yautja who was deployed by his people to kill the Fugitive Predator and prevent him from delivering the "Predator Killer" to humanity so that they could fend off an invasion of some kind, although it was only able to succeed due to underestimating the main protagonist Quinn McKenna. He was voiced and motion captured by Brian A. Prince and Kyle Strauts. Biography Background Not much is known about the Ultimate Predator, other than that he hails from a clan of Yautja who performed genetic augmentations on themselves called hybridization. Their DNA is made up of many different and most challenging lifeforms in the galaxy, giving them powerful abilities and enhanced physiology, stronger exoskeleton and skin. In addition, the Ultimate Predator's clan appears to have a feud against the Fugitive Predator's clan, probably because of the latter's decision to give humanity a piece of their technology. Pursuing the Fugitive The Ultimate Predator is in a pursuit of the Fugitive Predator, and was capable of causing some damage during a dog fight, but the latter escaped by crash landing on Earth. The Fugitive Predator was captured by the government, and was kept in a lab until it escaped as the Ultimate Predator discovered his rival's location. Upon entering Earth's atmosphere with his ship, the Upgraded Predator found himself facing an unforeseen implication when Quinn McKenna's son Rory messed with the Fugitive's device, causing his ship to decloak and the military to send F-22's to check out the disturbance. Despite this, the Ultimate Predator managed to restore control over his ship's system and elude his pursuers, but did attack one of them in a dogfight. Tracking Down and Killing the Fugitive The Ultimate Predator landed his ship, and went to track the Fugitive Predator with his augmented hellhounds. As his hellhounds surrounded Rory, the Ultimate Predator continued his search for the Fugitive Predator, and ambushed him just as he had Quinn at his mercy. The Ultimate Predator overpowers him and demanded the stolen technology, but the Fugitive Predator defied him by fighting back. The Ultimate Predator used his augmentations, and ripped off the Fugitive's head and spine with ease, thus completing his mission. The Ultimate Predator reported to his clan on the situation, and his superiors asked him if there were any leads on finding the Fugitive Predator's spaceship, and he responded that the humans were. The Ultimate Predator then went to Quinn's home, and found Rory's map to the location of the spaceship. As this happens, the government agents make their way to Fugitive’s ship while the Loonies attempt to free Rory from their grasp. Ultimate soon catches up to them and interrupted the fight by killing Lynch and many military personnel, and enters the Fugitive Predator’s spaceship. Challenging the Loonies Upon discovering that the government had set up a translation device to intercept his race's language, the Ultimate Predator tells the Loonies and surviving government men that he is going to dispose of the spaceship. He then issues a challenge on them and states that McKenna is a true warrior, that he will lead them, and offers them time advantage. When speaking of the true warrior, he was speaking of Rory, whose autism is believed to be the next step of human evolution, and the Ultimate wants his DNA to augmentation himself and his clan. During the hunt, the Ultimate Predator is injured when firing his wrist blades on Casey, and who responded by firing the Fugitive's mask plasma caster at him. After defeating Baxley and Coyle, the Ultimate Predator kidnapped Rory and took him to his spaceship, so he could deliver the boy to his clan. When going away, the ship is damaged when Nebraska sacrifices himself by sliding into the ship's engine, and sending the spaceship back on Earth. Quinn gets inside the ship and confronts the Ultimate Predator, who restrains him with his harpoon weapon and sends him tumbling out of his crashed ship in the process. Final Battle and Death Despite suffering from injuries sustained from the crash, Ultimate Predator continued his fight against Quinn and Casey. Rory aided the two by severing the Ultimate's right arm by using the ship's force field, but it didn't kill the upgraded alien. During the fight, the Ultimate's lobotomized hellhound aids the group by giving the Ultimate's severed right arm to Quinn, allowing him to shoot an explosive at the alien's leg, blowing up and dismembering Ultimate. Quinn then asked the Ultimate Predator a final question before deciding to kill the alien by shooting him in the head multiple times. Personality Having augmented himself with DNA from various lifeforms across the galaxy, Ultimate Predator developed a great deal of confidence to the point of arrogance. However, he later became surprised by the humans' determination and skills, and decided to leave Earth after kidnapping Rory. Although interested on Rory's autism, he is obsessed to become one of the strongest augmented Yautja in his clan and develop disdain towards weaker members of his race. Powers and Abilities *'Augmented Yautja Physiology': While he is hailed from the already formidable race of head-hunters, Ultimate Predator stands out from other members of his race (with the exception of his fellow augments if any) due to upgrading his body with DNA from various powerful lifeforms that gave him additional powers along with cybernetic upgrades. **'Dermal Armor': Ultimate Predator can harden his skin into an exoskeletal armor that is strong enough to shatter wrist-blades with his sheer resilience to damage alone. **'Digitigrade Legs': Despite his digitigrade legs built somewhat impractical for his humanoid form, they are optimized for enhanced mobility greater than a Yautja's standards. **'Extreme Resilience': Ultimate Predator's bodily functions and durability are greatly optimized to the point of only blood loss from dismemberment and brain trauma that can kill him. Through the film, the Ultimate Predator suffered from multiple injuries from his enemies, but his enhanced durability aided him on continuing his goals. *'Cybernetic Augmentation': Ultimate Predator's eyes appear to be given some form of bionic upgrade that share the same system with that of a Yautja's bio-mask, giving him different visions without needing one. *'Superhuman Strength': The Ultimate Predator's superhuman strength was further enhanced from his augmentations, allowing him to defeat the Fugitive Predator with ease. This allowed him to rip the Fugitive's skull and spine out in seconds while he easily defeated the Loonies and government agents with little effort. Gallery The-predator-movie-2018.jpg Ultimate-predator.png the-predator-still-015.jpg the-predator-still-019.jpg Upgrade001.jpg The predator 2018.png upgraded predator.png the-predator-still-018.jpg VFX.jpg|Ultimate Predator's evil grin. the-predator-2018-movie-clip-ambushing-upgrade-predator-81.jpg fugitive7.jpg upgraded predator with dogs.jpg the-predator-still-016.jpg|Ultimate Predator's wicked stare. One-true-warrior-1536936753.jpg Ultimate yautja official.jpg|Concept art. 20200217_010646.jpg i001185917.jpg 20200217_011443.jpg 20200217_011425.jpg Transmission.png 1047934-ebf0170marketing4kv11009-lr.jpg upgrade002.jpg ThePredator_Trailer3.jpg|Ultimate Predator's raging breakdown. Ultimate Predator's death.png|Ultimate Predator's death. Trivia *Ultimate Predator is the fourth Predator who is regarded as a Bad Blood in the film series after Berserker Predator, Falconer Predator and Tracker Predator. **Ultimate Predator is arguably the first Predator whom hailed from a clan consists of Bad Bloods. *Though he is purely CGI and motion capture, actors that portrayed the Fugitive Predator were stand-ins on set. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:AVP Villains Category:Aliens Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Psychopath Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains